Breathe Me
by high class trash
Summary: For the lovely Cara Mascara. Cara is involved in an unhealthy relationship with Christian Cage. Can her friends, more importantly Jeff Hardy, help her realize that she deserves better? Christian/OC/Jeff. Matt/Lita.
1. Chapter 1: A Stranger In My Life

_**Disclaimer: **__This is the first and only time I'm gonna say this; I don't own anything in story._

_**A/N: **__This is my very first WWE/TNA fan fiction, so it'd be nice to know what ya think. I'm writing it for __**Cara Mascara**_, _so she's really the only one that I care about liking it. I'm in no way implying that Jay Reso/Christian Cage actually acts like this. I'm sure he's a wonderful person & he holds a special place in my heart. By the way, Jessica is ODB's real name; just thought ya should know since she's mentioned later on. _

**Stranger.**

**For the lovely **_Cara Mascara._

"Ya almost ready, babe," my boyfriend asked as I dabbed more concealer onto my bruised eye.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answered, stepping out of the bathroom. He was lying down on the bed, watching some random show on TV.

"AJ called and said they're gonna be a little late," Jay said, "So I figured we could get somethin' to eat before goin' to the club." I nodded and sat down next to him.

Confused yet? I probably should've explained earlier; I'm Cara and I've been retired from the WWE for about four years now. I've been a TNA Knockout for almost a year and I've been dating Jay Reso, better known as Christian Cage, for six months. Things were good for the first couple of months and then it all started going downhill. His temper got worse and he became controlling. Then one night, he stormed into the hotel room and started screaming at me. He was accusing me of cheating on him. I got pissed and screamed back at him, and then he slapped me. That was the first time Jay had ever hit me and it hasn't been the last.

"Let's go, Cara," Jay said as he grabbed his jacket. We were meeting AJ, Alex, Chris, and a few others at some club. We stopped at a Burger King to grab a bite to eat before heading to the club. Someone texted me just as we were pulling into the parking lot.

"Alex said they'd be here in about five minutes," I told Jay when we got inside.

"Why the hell does he have your number," he asked, leading me to a booth in the far corner. I sighed as I sat down.

"He's one of my best friends, Jay," I said defensively.

"Whatever. We'll finish this later," he said as he caught sight of AJ coming in the door.

"Hey, ya'll," AJ greeted us as they sat down.

"Hey," I said quietly, scooting closer to Jay to give everyone room to sit down. After a few minutes, I started feeling crowded.

"I'm gonna step outside for a minute to get some air," I announced.

"Don't take too long, babe," Jay said with a smile. I nodded and climbed over him. I stepped into the cool air and leaned against a wall. He always puts up a front when other people are around. Everyone thinks we're the perfect couple. Nobody expects Jay to do something like that; he's too sweet. I used to think the same thing. But I just can't bring myself to leave him. I guess I'm just waiting for the old Jay to come back.

"Hey." I jumped and turned around, expecting to see Jay.

"Hey, Alex," I said with a sigh of relief.

"Expecting someone else," he asked.

"Kinda." He smiled and walked closer, until we were inches apart.

"What's wrong," he asked quietly.

"Nothin," I answered and turned to go inside. He grabbed my wrist gently, causing me to tense up. He took a few steps towards me and pulled my sleeve up a bit. He stared at the hand-shaped bruise on my wrist.

"Did Jay do this to you," he whispered.

"No," I said, snatching away from him.

"Cara, you can te-," he began.

"Just fucking drop it, Alex," I snapped, storming back into the club.

I plopped down next to Jay, completely pissed off.

"What's wrong," Chris asked.

"Nothing," I snapped, grabbing a drink off the table.

"That was mine," AJ said, watching me down the shot.

"Sorry," I said. I still couldn't believe that Alex would bring that up, even if it were true. It's not like it was any of his fucking business anyway.

"Well, I think me and Cara are gonna head back to the hotel," Jay said suddenly.

"Already? It's only eleven," Chris said, confused.

"I know, but I'm tired and I'm sure Cara is too. So we'll talk to you guys later," Jay said.

"Well, alright then. Later," Chris answered.

"Later," Jay said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door. We passed by Alex on our way out. He opened his mouth to say something, but we kept walking.

The ride back to the hotel was silent and seemed to drag by. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it back to the room.

"What the fuck was that about," Jay demanded as we stepped inside the room.

"I-I'm sorry, Jay," I said quietly.

"You're always fucking sorry," he spat.

"Whatever," I sighed and turned away.

"What the hell did you just say," he asked, grabbing my wrist.

"You heard me," I said defiantly. I was gonna regret that one. I felt his fist collide with my nose and I gritted my teeth as tears formed in my eyes. I willed myself not to cry. I brought my hand up and felt the blood pouring. He smirked, knowing that he had won.

"Fuckin' bitch," he whispered, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

I broke down after he left. I just couldn't understand why I stayed with him. I guess I had hoped that maybe he would change. I leaned against the wall for a few minutes, trying to figure out what I should do. I finally realized what had to be done, even though it practically killed me. I threw all my clothes into my suitcase and walked out. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Jessica's number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry for waking you." I said tearily.

"It's fine. What's wrong," she asked.

"I-It's Jay," I sniffed.

"What happened?"

"Can I stay with you tonight," I asked.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Let Him Go

_A/N: Here's the second chapter! I know it's super short, but I had to get an update out there for Cara. Despite the length, I think this is a pretty good chapter. Let me know what ya think. XO._

**Breathe Me.**

**Chapter 2.**

I knocked on Jessica's door a few times, waiting for her to answer. I raised my fist to knock again, but the door opened. Jessica ushered me inside and shut the door. She grabbed a washcloth out of the bathroom and handed it to me.

"Put that on your nose," she said as she sat down next to me. I winced as I felt the wet cloth on my nose. She was staring at me, and it was making me nervous. Despite the fact that she's one of my best friends and one of the nicest people I know, Jessica can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be.

"So what happened? Start from the beginning and lead up to when he hit you in the nose," she said slowly. I was quiet; I didn't want to admit that Jay had done this.

"Well," she asked impatiently.

"I-We went out with a few of the guys to a club. I stepped outside for some air and Alex came out a few minutes later. He accused Jay of hurting me after he say my wrist-," I explained.

"What's wrong with your wrist," she interrupted. I sighed and rolled my sleeve back, showing her the mark.

"This is bullshit, Cara! How long has this been happening," she asked.

"A few months."

"A few months?! That's it. I'm calling Alex," she said, reaching for her phone.

"N-No, please! You can't! It won't help anything," I pleaded.

"I never said it would help anything, but it'd make me feel a lot better if he got the fuck beat out of him."

"Please, Jess," I whispered.

"Fine," she sighed, "but this has to end. It has to be taken care of," she answered. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You can't stay with him," she said finally.

"I-I know, but where else am I gonna stay," I asked.

"You could stay with me," she suggested. I shook my head.

"That wouldn't work. What would happen if Jay found out I was staying there," I asked rhetorically. We both knew that we wouldn't be able to fight him off.

"Wait! I have an idea," I said as I grabbed my phone.

"Who the hell are you calling," she asked.

"A good friend of mine. He'll probably let me stay with him," I explained as I dialed the number.

"Who is it," she asked. I didn't have time to answer her, because someone had picked up.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief as I heard his voice.

"Hey Jeff, it's me," I answered.

"Oh, hey Cara! What's up?"

"Not much. Um, can you do me a favor," I asked nervously.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Do you think I could stay with you for a little while?" He didn't answer straight away.

"Yeah, that'd be okay. I thought ya were staying with Jay," he asked. I sighed. I knew he would eventually ask about Jay, but I was hoping he would wait until later.

"Well, I was, but some stuff kinda came up," I answered. Okay, so I may have been the truth a little, but who cares?

"Alright then. I guess I'll see ya soon," he said.

"Alright. Thanks Jeff."

"No problem, babe."

"Bye."

"Later." I closed my phone and sighed, looking at Jessica. She smiled sadly and sat next to me, throwing an arm across my shoulders.

"Ya know, I still say we call up a few of the guys and go beat the hell out of him," she said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Jess. Things are taken care of now," I answered. But truthfully, I knew that it wasn't the end of me and Jay. I just couldn't let go of him that easily, no matter what he did.


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Plan

_A/N: Eh. I'm not too sure about the length of this one, but I think it's a kickass chapter. But that could just be me being egotistical. I digress. Let me know what ya think. XO._

**Breathe Me.**

**Chapter 3.**

I groaned at the sunlight that filtered into the room. I rolled out of bed and shut the curtains. Damn Jessica; she always leaves the curtains open. Speaking of Jess, where was she? I saw a note on the nightstand.

'Cara,

Went out shopping. I figured I'd let you sleep in. I should be back in a few hours. Call me if ya need anything.

Jess.'

I sighed and crumpled the paper up, throwing it into the trashcan. I heard an annoying been and grabbed my phone. 18 missed calls and 24 text messages, all from Jay. Just as I was about to call him, Jessica walked in.

"Who were you calling," she asked, eyeing me suspiciously as she threw her bags onto the bed.

"Oh, I was just calling Jeff to make sure that he's cool with me staying at his place," I lied.

"Uh-huh. Right," she answered. It was obvious that she didn't believe me.

"So, what'd ya buy," I asked, trying to change the subject.

"A few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans," she said. I nodded.

"When are you going to Jeff's," she asked.

"I'm heading out later tonight," I answered, motioning to my packed bags.

"Cool."

"Hey Jess, I need your opinion on something," I said suddenly.

"Sure, what's up," she said, confused.

"I-Well, I've been thinking about a release from TNA," I answered.

"What?! Why?"

"With everything going on with Jay, I just think it'd be for the best. There's no way I'm gonna be able to break things off with him if I still have to work with him," I lied. I wasn't planning on breaking up with Jay, but she didn't have to know that.

"I understand," she said, giving me a hug. I felt guilty about lying to her, but she'd be pissed if she knew that I was going to keep seeing Jay. She just didn't understand. Now I just had to figure out what to do about Jeff. There was no chance of him letting me be with Jay after he found out about what was going on. Wait…that's it! I won't tell him! I can just make something up.

"Hey Jess, let's go out for dinner tonight. My treat," I offered with a grin.

"Sure," she answered. This was the perfect plan. Nobody would expect that I was still with Jay.

We had an early dinner and headed back to the hotel, so I could get ready for my flight.

"Call me when you get there," Jessica told me.

"I will," I answered, giving her a hug.

"I'll see ya later."

"Alright. Bye, Jess," I waved as I walked out of the room. I sighed as I threw my bags into the back seat. I wasn't ready to board the plane to North Carolina. It wasn't a long flight, but I just hated flying. I arrived at the airport about 15 minutes later. I grabbed my bags out of the car and walked inside the airport terminal. After going through security and signing a few autographs, I was finally able to board the plane. I pulled my iPod out and closed my eyes. I fell asleep a few minutes later, listening to The 69 Eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Destined To Be Together

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been away for awhile and going through some personal stuff, which didn't give me alot of time to write. But I finally got the fourth chapter written, even though it's mostly a filler. It does have a kinda important side plot in it, though. So, I hope ya'll enjoy it. Let me know what ya think. XOXO._

_Breathe Me._

_Chapter 4-Destined To Be Together._

Here I was, standing outside Jeff's house, and I couldn't even work up the nerve to knock. After staring at the door for another five minutes, I finally knocked. I heard rustling coming from inside before the door was swung open.

"Uh, hey Matt," I greeted.

"Hey Cara. Come on in," he answered as he ushered me inside.

"Where's Jeff," I asked.

"He went to get some food," he replied. I nodded and looked around the house. For some reason, things were uncomfortable between Matt and I. He just seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Ya can sit if ya want," Matt said, pushing out a chair.

"Thanks." We heard the front door open.

"Dude, when the hell is Cara gonna get-oh," he said sheepishly after he saw me sitting at the table.

"Hi Jeff," I said with a wave.

"Hey there," he answered, pulling me into a hug.

"So what made you wanna stay with me? I thought ya were stayin' with Jay," he asked.

"Well, I was, but we decided that we needed some time apart," I answered.

"Well, that's cool then. Hey, the guys are wantin' to come over tonight, just so ya know," he added.

"Who?"

"Shannon and Shane," he answered, putting the groceries away.

"Awesome. I haven't seen those guys in forever," I said.

"Yeah. They were stoked when they found out you were gonna be staying. Speakin' of which, how long ya gonna be stayin' for?"

"Oh. Probably just a few weeks. Don't wanna intrude," I said.

"Uh huh, right. 'Cause we know you're not welcome here," he said with an eye roll.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Matt spoke up.

"No need to run off, bro," Jeff said.

"Nah, I just got some stuff I gotta do," he said. I watched, confused, as he left.

"Uh, is he ok," I asked.

"I think he's still bummed over Amy, he just doesn't wanna admit it," he said with a sigh. I looked at him as if he were stupid.

"That happened like 3 years ago, Jeff."

"Uh yeah. I know, but you know how much he loved her, and she's still one of his best friends. So there's gonna be feelings there," he stated. I stopped to think about it. It actually made sense. He smirked as he watched my expression.

"Makes sense, doesn't it," he asked.

"It actually does, " I said thoughtfully.

"Aw hell. Cara, what are you thinkin'," he asked nervously.

"Come on, Jeff! You know as well as I do that Matt and Amy are, like, destined to be together, but they're both too stubborn to realize it by themselves," I argued.

"No. They don't need you trying to play matchmaker."

"Whatever," I said with a pout.

"Put that away before you trip over it," he said with a laugh. I glared at him as he looked at me with the cheesiest grin ever. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've missed you, Jeff," I said.

"How could you not miss me? 'Cause, damnit, I'm great," he said as he threw an arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Same old Jeff.

_Now what was I gonna do about Matt and Amy?_


	5. Chapter 5: If You Were Happy

_A/N: Yay! I got another chapter out and this is by far, my favorite one. It's longer than the last few that I've written, which should make ya'll happy. Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, but the song 'Breathe Me' by Sia fits with the story pretty well, and it's where I got the title from. Duhh. Just in case any of you wanted to listen to it or something. Let me know what ya think. XOXO._

_Breathe Me.  
__Chapter 5-If You Were Happy._

"Wake up," someone said, shaking me.

"What," I groaned, pushing their hands away.

"She hasn't seen me in like, 2 years and now she wants to push me," he said with a laugh. I opened an eye and saw Shannon Moore standing above me.

"Shan," I screamed, leaping off the couch to hug him.

"Oh, right. Just act like I'm not even here." I turned towards the voice.

"Hi Shane," I said, smiling.

"What ya been up to, babe," he asked, hugging me.

"Eh. Not much," I said with a shrug.

"How are things between you and Jay?"

"They're great. We just decided to take a small break," I answered.

"So obviously things aren't _that_ great," Shannon said.

"Everything's fine," I snapped.

"Jeez, okay. I was just sayin'," he said, holding his hands up.

"It's fine." They all looked at me, trying to figure out if something was wrong. My phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. I recognized the ringtone. It was Jay.

"Be right back," I muttered as I walked into the spare bedroom that I was currently using.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey baby. I wanted to call and apologize for the other night," Jay said, sounding upset.

"No, Jay. It's fine," I interrupted.

"No, it's not fine, Cara. I shouldn't have hit you. It's just...hard to explain. I love you so much and I know that I don't show it as often as I should, but it's true. I never meant to hurt you," he said. I sighed as I listened to his apology. He always found a way to reel me back in.

"Jay," I began, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had so many things running through my head. I knew that I shouldn't have stayed with Jay, but something kept pulling me back. I knew that my friends wanted me to leave him, but they didn't understand.

"Just, please Cara. Don't leave me. I need you, baby," Jay continued.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise," I said, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Okay, babe. I love you," he answered.

"Yeah. I love you too," I said, hanging up. I sighed and glanced at the mirror. I fixed my smudged eyeliner. When did I become so pathetic? I had completely lost my sense of independence. I was so used to being by myself and then Jay came along. I had never needed anyone until then.

"Cara, are you okay," Jeff asked through the door.

"Yeah," I sniffed.

"Alright. Well, the pizzas are here if you're hungry," he said unsurely.

"I'll be out in a second," I called out to him. I heard him walk back down the hallway.

"It's about time you came out," Shannon said with a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"How 'bout a movie," Jeff asked.

"Sounds good," Matt answered. I nodded and made myself comfortable on the couch. I noticed that Jeff kept shooting me dirty looks.

"Care, wake up," someone whispered, shaking me gently.

"What is it," I croaked out.

"I gotta go, hun," Shane said.

"Well then go," I groaned.

"I can't. You're on my legs," he answered.

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry," I said, sitting up.

"It's cool."

"Where's Matt and Shan," I asked.

"They left earlier," Jeff answered, walking into the living room.

"I'll see ya'll later," Shane said as he walked towards the door.

"Later," Jeff said with a wave. I sighed as Jeff shot me another look.

"Why do you keep giving me death glares," I asked.

"I'm not," he answered, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Bullshit. Ya know what? I don't even care," I said, walking towards my room.

"Why'd you like to me," he asked suddenly.

"About what," I asked, turning back around to face him.

"About Jay." I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"I-I didn't," I said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Oh really? Alex called me earlier. He said that Jessica told him everything. So, how 'bout you tell me the fuckin' truth," he said, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Jeff, please don't scream at me," I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"It's not a big deal," I answered.

"Not a big deal?! He beat the fuck outta you! Why do you even stay with him?!"

"For the same reason that you keep taking drugs," I whispered maliciously. It may have been harsh, but it was the only thing I could think of to say.

"What," he asked. I laughed.

"What's wrong, Jeff? Did ya think it was a secret," I asked.

"It's not the same," he whispered, refusing to look at me.

"Oh, really? You take them because you need them. You're addicted. It's the same thing with Jay," I said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this," he asked.

"Why do you keep putting your nose in my business," I snapped.

"I just want what's best for you. You're my best friend," he said angrily.

"Is that so? What makes you think that you, of all people, know what's best for me? Maybe you're just trying to keep me from being happy," I said.

"If you were happy, you wouldn't be at my house right now."

"I _am_ happy with Jay. He loves me," I said with a glare. He laughed.

"If you think that's love, then you're stupid." My mouth fell open in shock.

"I am _not_ stupid," I screamed.

"Well, then quit actin' like it," he said simply.

"Whatever, Jeff. I really don't have to put up with this. I could be on a plane righ-," I started, but was interrupted when Jeff's lips crashed against mine.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Isn't A Maybe Thing

_A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter 6. By the way, the Amy that Cara talks to later on, is Amy 'Lita' Dumas. Let me know what ya think. I hope you like this chapter Cara :)  
XOXO._

_Breathe Me.  
__Chapter 6-Love Isn't A Maybe Thing._

I was shocked when Jeff kissed me, and as cliche as it sounds, I felt sparks. It was like an electric shock. I never felt like that with Jay. I finally came to my senses and pushed him away. There was an awkward silence. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I did the next best thing. I walked away. Jeff sighed and followed me.

"Cara, wait," he called after me. I ignored him and walked into my room.

"Cara," he repeated, grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm out of his grip and started throwing my clothes into the suitcase.

"Cara, damnit, just listen to me," he pleaded. I sighed and turned to face him. He ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

"Look, Care, I have feelings for you and I have for awhile," he started.

"I can't deal with this right now. Jeff, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you," I interrupted.

"You can deal with it now or you can deal with it later, but my feelings for you aren't gonna change, and I know that you have feelings for me too," he stated.

"No, Jeff, I don't."

"Oh really? Well then why'd you come here," he smirked. I shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Why'd you decide to stay here," he asked again.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," I replied, zipping up my suitcase.

"You coulda stayed with Jessica or Alex," he said smugly. For once, I didn't have anything to say, because he was right.

"Jeff, please don't do this to me," I begged.

"Why? What's wrong, Care? Are ya scared that someone might actually love you," he asked, crossing his arms.

"You don't love me, Jeff."

"How the hell can you tell me who I do or don't love? But ya know what? I'm not beggin' you to love me, even though I think you do. I just want you to realize something," he stated.

"And what would that be," I asked quietly. He placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I want you to realize that no one can love you like I do. I just wish you could get that through your head. You deserve better than Jay, and that's me. I just don't want you to go through the rest of your life knowin' that you turned your back on love...that you turned your back on me." I felt the tears sting my eyes. He always knew just what to say to make me cry.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I whispered. He threw up his hands in annoyance.

"Fine, but don't come runnin' back to me when Jay beats the hell outta you, 'cause I won't be there," he said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and thought about everything he said. It was all true. I _did_ love him. I had for the past two years. In fact, the only reason I hadn't told Jeff the truth was because I couldn't bring myself to break up with Jay. I grabbed my phone off the bed and punched in the familiar numbers. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ames," I greeted as I wiped my eyes.

"Care? Is everything okay," Amy asked.

"No, not really. I need your advice," I told her. I could practically see her confused expression.

"On what?" I took a breath before telling her the whole story.

"Damn. If Jay's such a douchebag, why are you still with him," she asked. That's a damn good question.

"I really don't know," I answered honestly.

"Cara, do you love Jay," she asked. I sighed, trying to come up with an answer.

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Love isn't a maybe thing, Care. You _know_ when you love someone," she stated simply.

"Damnit, Amy," I sighed.

"Hey, I'm just bein' honest."

"I know."

"How do you feel about Jeff," she asked.

"I-I think I like him, alot," I admitted.

"Well, you know what you gotta do, Care," she told me.

"Yeah, I know," I said, running a hand over my face.

"Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah. Oh, Ames, one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you like Matt," I asked.

"I'll call ya later, Care," she said suddenly before hanging up.

I got more nervous with each ring. I started to hang up until someone picked up.

"Hello," a female's voice answered.

"Uh, is Jay there," I asked, confused.

"He's kinda...busy right now," she said in a bitchy voice.

"Oh, that's fine. Just tell him that Cara said it was over," I told her.

"Uh, okay," she said, obviously confused. I could tell that she was one of those brainless ring rats who wouldn't know talent if it bit her on the ass.

"By the way, he's not that good, if ya know what I mean," I added before hanging up.

"Jeff," I called as I knocked on his door. No answer.

"Jeff," I called again.

"What," he snapped.

"Could you at least open the door," I asked. I heard him rustling around before the door was thrown open.

"What the he-," he began. I didn't give him a chance to finish. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What're you doing," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Waitin' on you to shut up and kiss me again," I said with a grin. He smiled before crashing his lips onto mine, in what was probably the most mind-blowing kiss I'd ever had.


	7. Chapter 7: The Team Extreme Days

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! I think it's ok. Hope ya'll like it! Let me know what ya think. XOXO._

_Breathe Me._

_Chapter 7-The Team Extreme Days._

Jeff and I had been officially dating for two weeks, and I couldn't have been happier. A few days after I broke up with Jay, we went to get all my stuff out of his house. I was in the process of packing all my clothes, when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered as I struggled to zip up a suitcase.

"Hey. What're you up to," Jay greeted. I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Uh, packing. Did you not get the message," I asked, confused.

"Oh, you're coming home? What message," he asked.

"No. I called you a few days ago and some tramp answered."

"Care, I can explain," he started.

"Don't bother. I told her to tell you that we're over," I cut in.

"Excuse me?"

"We're over, Jay. Finished," I explained as I zipped up the last suitcase.

"Why," he asked, shocked. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I found someone else," I stated.

"Who?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jeff."

"Hardy?! You're leaving me for that rainbow-haired loser?! He's a fucking drug addict," he shouted.

"That 'rainbow-haired loser' has never hit me," I answered and then hung up.

"Who was that," Jeff asked as he walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wrong number," I said, flashing him a smile. He stared at me, trying to figure out if I was lying, before shrugging.

"Ok, ya ready?"

"Yeah," I answered as I glanced over the room one last time, to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.

"I think I'm gonna take some time off," I said suddenly, on the drive back to Jeff's.

"What," he asked in shock, tearing his eyes away from the road to look at me.

"I'm gonna take some time off from wrestling," I repeated.

"Why?" I sighed. I was hoping he'd understand, without an explanation. I didn't even think I could give an explanation, because I wasn't sure why I wanted time off either.

"It's just somethin' I need to do," I answered.

"To get away from Jay?"

"I don't know, maybe. I can't really explain it," I said thoughtfully.

"It's cool. I understand," he answered with a reassuring smile. That's one thing I loved about Jeff. He always understood what I was going through, even if I didn't quite understand it myself, and he knew just what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Jeff."

"No problem, babe," he said, giving me another smile.

It was official. I had been release from TNA, and I couldn't have been happier. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with Jeff, due to his schedule, but it still felt good to be able to relax. But after a few days, I was lonely.

I had just ordered a pizza and sat down to watch a movie, when there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell, I muttered. I hadn't been expecting anyone, besides the delivery guy. I opened the door and nearly fell over from shock.

"Amy," I screamed, pulling her into the house. She laughed and hugged me.

"What're you doing here," I asked after I had calmed down.

"Well, the guys and I have a few gigs in the area, so I figured we might could stay here, maybe catch up," she asked hopefully.

"Sure," I answered.

"Awesome! I'll go tell the guys," she said. I nodded as I picked up the phone. I sent Jeff a text, telling him that Amy and the rest of the bad were going to be staying for a few days, before dialing the pizza place and ordering a couple more pizzas.

"So, Amy," I said casually, after the guys went to bed.

"Yeah," she asked suspiciously.

"You never answered my question," I said with a grin.

"What question," she asked, confused.

"Do you still have feelings for Matt," I asked. She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"You do," I exclaimed. She answered with a nod of her head.

"Oh my god, Amy! This is great," I stated excitedly.

"You can't say _anything_ to _anyone_," she finally spoke.

"But, Ames," I said, giving her a confused expression.

"No, Care, I mean it."

"Fine," I sighed. Getting Matt and Amy back together wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"So, you and Jeff finally got together, huh," she asked, changing the subject. I sighed happily as she laughed.

"It's about time! You two have liked each other since the Team Extreme days," she said with a smile. I grinned as I remembered those times.


	8. Chapter 8: Fade To Black

_A/N:_ Sorry it's taken so long to get this out! There'll probably be 2 or 3 more chapters.

_**Breathe Me.  
**__Chapter 8._

The Luchagors had a show a few miles away from the house, so I decided to check it out. We were having a wrestling debate backstage, and things got a bit ugly when Shane said he liked Kelly Kelly.

"Are you kidding," I asked, looking at him in shock.

"What's so bad about her," he retorted. I was just about to answer when a familiar voice came from behind us.

"Hey Ames, how've you been?" I whirled around.

"Jay?! What the fuck are you doing here," I asked.

"I came to see the show," he said, smirking.

"C'mon, Care," Amy said, shooting him a glare before pulling me away.

I called Jeff once we were in the dressing room.

"Jay's here," I told him, not even bothering to say hello.

"At the house?!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Jeff, at the club. He came to see the show," I explained. He sighed and I could almost see him rubbing his temples trying to think of what to do.

"I don't think he's gonna try anything if Amy and the guys are there," he finally answered.

"Okay." I heard someone's voice in the background.

"I gotta go, babe. My match is next."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you more."

I managed to forget about Jay after The 'Gors came on. After the show, I met up with Amy backstage to see them off.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I gave out hugs.

"Are you gonna be okay," Amy asked.

"Yeah, Jay left earlier," I said.

"Alright. Well, we better go."

"Later."

I left the club through the back exit and pulled out my phone to call Jeff.

"Checking on Jeffy," someone asked. I groaned and turned around.

"Don't you know that stalking is illegal," I asked. Jay shrugged.

"So, have you broke up with Jeff yet," he asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Um, no. Why would I?"

"Because you're just gonna get hurt," he said, before snatching my cell phone and throwing it to the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing, Jay?" He backed me into the wall and forced his lips onto mine. I tried to fight him off, but he slammed into the wall.

Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion?

_A/N: At first, I hated this chapter. But it turned out better than I thought. There's only one more chapter left. It'll probably take a couple days to write it, since I want it to be amazing. Let me know what ya think. XO._

_**Breathe Me.  
**__Chapter 9._

"Jeff," I groaned, slowly opening my eyes.

"I'm here, baby," he said as he reached for my hand.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Jay attacked you." It all came flooding back to me and I wanted to cry.

"It was horrible," I cried, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry, Care. I should've been there. I should've stopped him," he said.

"It's not your fault, Jeff."

"It's about time you woke up," someone called from the door. Alex Shelley walked in, holding a stuffed animal and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Alex." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," he said.

"Thanks." He smiled and gave a nod to Jeff.

"We took care of Jay."

"Who's we," I asked.

"Me and some of the guys. He shouldn't be any more trouble," he answered smugly.

"What makes you say that," Jeff spoke up.

"Well, after we beat the hell out of him, I told him that if he even though about you I'd rip his heart out and eat it raw."

"Thanks, Al."

"Anytime, babe. Well, I gotta get going. I gotta be at the arena in an hour." I nodded and gave him another hug.

"Hey, Care," Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you watch the show tonight? Me and Chris are set to win the titles."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned and walked out.

"Jeff," I whined. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"You get out today. We just gotta fill out the papers."

"Well then, what the hell are we waiting on," I asked.

"Holy hell! It's so good to be home," I said, walking through the door. I dropped my bags on the floor and plopped down on the couch.

"Hungry," Jeff called from the kitchen."

"Kinda."

"What would ya like?"

"Pizza," we said at the same time. I giggled and turned on the TV as Jeff ordered the food. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Damn, that was quick," I muttered, rolling off the couch.

"Oh my god! Are you okay," Amy asked as she threw her arms around me.

"Woah, Ames. Calm down and let the girl breathe," Matt laughed as he walked inside.

"Mattie," I shouted.

"Cara," he mocked as he gave me a hug. We stood there for a few minutes, staring around at each other.

"Where's Jeff," Amy asked.

"Takin' a shower. So," I said, staring between Matt and Amy.

"You didn't get to play matchmaker this time," Matt said with a grin.

"Ya'll are together," I asked. They both nodded and Matt leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awesome! What made you change your minds," I asked.

"Jeff."

"That asshole! He told me to stay out of it!"

"Sorry, babe," Jeff said, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck.

"I forgive you," I answered with a smile.

"Did you watch TNA," Amy asked.

"Yep, I promised Alex that I would. I'm so glad they won the titles."

"Me too."

"I say we rent a movie or something," Matt spoke up.

"Sounds good to me," Jeff said, shrugging.

"Before we do that, I have something to say." They all stared, waiting for me to keep talking.

"I'm gonna make a return to wrestling," I said."

"Like hell you are. I don't want you anywhere near Jay."

"I know, Jeff, and that's why I'm gonna talk things over with Vince."

"And you know this is for sure," Jeff asked.

"It's been in the works for awhile now," I grinned.

"I love you," Jeff said.

"I love you more." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Can we watch a movie now, please?!"

"Aw, it's okay, Mattie. So, do ya'll think there's any chance of a Team Xtreme reunion," I asked, hopefully. I was kidding, because I knew they'd probably never go for it. Matt and Jeff shrugged, and looked at Amy. Everything was quiet, as we waited on an answer.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch," she asked, changing the subject. We all groaned and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to get another drink. Anybody want anything," Amy asked, after the movie was over.

"Nah. We're good." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Steph? It's me, Amy."


End file.
